Warriors Orochi: My Story
by nikkychin7
Summary: Hi, the name's Nikky and I'm either cursed or lucky because one day, I made a wish to go into my most favorite video game to see Orochi himself was sucking me and my house to his world. And guess what? My PS3's the BOSS baby! Warning: bad language


Warriors Orochi: My Story

I still can't get Orochi out of my head even after Rescue Yinglong! So here's another. SUFFER WITH ME!

Summary:

Hi, my name's Nikky but most people calls me Ken for short and I'm either lucky or cursed because I made a wish of going inside one of my favorite crossover games, Warriors Orochi only for Orochi himself to suck me and my house into his own twisted world. And guess what? My playstation is boss of all bosses

* * *

Chapter 1: How the hell did I end up here!?

I was in my bedroom, playing my all time favorite cross game Musou Orochi. An awesome game, using a three man team to fight and free the new world of the demon army. Humans and/vs Mystics (depends on the mystics because some respect humans and some looked at them as if they were an insult just for living) vs Demons. But it's more than just a game

It's a game about a man, misunderstood by his own allies and tricked by a fox, and gets the blame of all the things he had done. I never thought I would actually pity the antagonist, but after learning his... Past experience as a general of Heaven and was transformed by a cursed mirror into the Serpent King, you can't help but feel sympathetic and he was a broken man

After his transformation, he was locked up by his allies. Best friends, comrades and high uppers who didn't even recognized him as though he was the devil himself. Sealed up in heaven under heavy guards for a millennia until another fox, a descendant of the said fox who tricked him, freed the trapped snake with two other demons. They ran far away from the prison, until the snake decided to merge worlds, creates chaos, and to test his might against humanity's strongest humans

The fox was happy to hear how much she loves the word chaos, and creating it alone made her vixen blood boil to its highest peak. But truthfully, even when he was unconscious that time, he wanted to find a human that could end his life. In the past millennia, his true consciousness appeared but only rarely. Using the freedom of being controlled by the dark energies corrupted him, he tried to commit suicide many times before.

Why did he tried to commit suicide in the first place? The answer's obvious, to atone for the sin he had done and that was killing the emperor of heaven. He tried various of ways, including stabbing his own heart. But the dark powers inside him won't allow him as it would heal the wound faster than anything in the universe

After he uses his powers to create a void between time, and that was a the period between China's Three Kingdoms Era and Japan's Sengoku Era. Using his strength and his witty strategist, the fox, he dominated them all. Demolishing castles, destroying armies, creating uncontrollable chaos... He couldn't find the warrior he was looking for, there was a man he respected though

His name was Lu Bu, the strongest of man's humanity. If he wanted, he could slay him in an instant and yet he served him. To look for more worthy challenges before slaying the Serpent King himself, like it was some sort of training. The king was disappointed at them, but he admired their fighting spirits and they never gave up hope

He met his end at the hands of a quartet that consist of Zhao Yun, Cao Pi, Nobunaga and Sun Ce. They were the four major leaders of the Resistance Army, with the help of their allies they bought down the snake to hell. The Serpent King closed his eyes in content forever

Only a few months later he founded himself waking up, all stiff but felt even more powerful than ever before. The one who revived him was a demon revived by his strategist named Kiyomori Taira who was once human and was defeated by a warriors named Yoshitsune Minamoto. Fortunately, he met his end again but he couldn't remember who was the one who defeated him

In the next installment, he was not revived but the dark energies that corrupted him used his form has finally decided to follow his wish of destroying himself but with a twist. It would bring the whole world down with it. His mind, or more precisely soul was trapped inside a different form. Before the dark powers could fully corrupt his soul, he created a demon named Shuten Doji. He sealed away his soul inside of him and wiped out his own memories

From then on he was serving his own minion, for it was his officer who said him from giving him a "chance" in life. For many months he faithfully served him but wonders if he truly wants to have his own freedom, and restore his memories. It was until he met a fellow mystic, he was able to remember his past. Again, he truly didn't want to have them as they bought back the sins he had done to not only Heaven but the Earth as well.

He joined the Resistance Army after being helped by the mystic, and was fighting his own body. The Resistance managed to repel back the dark energies but it didn't stopped there as they were facing the same fox that had tricked the dragon to believing that his former master was controlling the demons by using the mirror he broke. Tamamo no Mae, or more commonly known as Kyūbi no Kitsune

They managed to seal her by using the same mirror the snake broke, they went into the past in hopes of looking for a way to defeat her. That was also the time when the dragon's best friend, Fu Xi, learned the origins of the Serpent King. He blamed everything on Tamamo and was very furious on how she tricked him into believing that their beloved emperor was evil.

He wanted to save his friend, but sadly one memory meant one hope lost.

He was forced to slay him, but deep inside his heart he knew. He knew that he wanted to kill himself, and would do anything to get peace in death. In the end, the mystics and humans sealed away Tamamo forever and the Serpent King's body was sealed in Heaven once again.

A tragic story, yes. That was a also shocker, the main antagonist who was a demon was used to be a general of the mystic army. If anyone would go through what he had, they would feel the same way. Escaping through death would be the only way to end their suffering.

That game will be one of the most awesome games I've ever played, the first and second was Metal Gear Rising Revengeance and Asura's Wrath. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate unfortunately was number three, the other games were so action packed and almost unbelievably awesome gameplay. If its gameplay was like that then it might rise up to number one.

So anyway, I was just playing as my number one team which consist of Ginchiyo, Yukimura and Zhao Yun in the battle against Tamamo. Each of them were at their highest level, and that was level one hundred times three. I used the reset mode to get them to be the strongest, and it has its' perks. I now used Ginchiyo as a horse, she was fast and powerful so that's a good thing.

I mostly use Zhao Yun for crowd clearing, and Yukimura fighting for fighting enemy officers. Ginchiyo was good at both so I have a pretty balanced team in my hands

I just wished that Wen Yang could be here, or more precisely the DW8:XL new characters and SW4. That would be awesome. I can imagine Lu Lingqi having a special bond with Ina since they were the daughters of the strongest man on each country. That would be awesome, or even better: Me!

Haha! That would be awesome but I doubt Koei are gonna do that, or maybe at least they could use the edit mode for two edit characters only. One male and one female. I wonder if wishes could come true, there was supposed to be a meteor shooting pass my house later. Well, I got a balcony up here so maybe I could make a wish. Just for fun, it's ok

I walked towards the window door as I opened it as stepped outside, it was freezing. I hugged myself to let the warmth spread faster as I looked up, just in time to see the meteor. A white, blue-ish color space rock racing across the sky. It was tiny but it's really pretty. Mr. Kevin was right, there was a falling star. If you guys are wondering who he was, he's my English teacher from Britain. I went to an international school so almost every teacher there was from almost all around the world

China, Japan, England, America, India, Philippines, Singapore, France, German... Those are just examples of the countries where they came from, I took Cambridge because my native language isn't that good. I literally got zero for that, oh god. That's embarrassing, now is it? I still can't speak my native language fluently, even now (author's note: true story dudes) so I decided to take Cambridge. The only problem I have there was the math (another true story) since I always got a really low score there

"I wish I could just get away from reality for a while and into the game I'm playing now" I said to the star. It really is funny on how I was wishing for something that couldn't even be made came true, but it was fun nonetheless, "**Kore wa anata no negaidesu?** (_Is this what you wishfor_?)" I jolted. I looked around the balcony to see no one was there, I just thought I heard Orochi.

I shook my head and slapped myself mentally, '_There's no way Orochi could be real, I'm just hearing things. If he was then he'd be dead for nearly a billion years ago!_' I reasoned with myself, but the voice was just too real to be considered an ear-hallucination. I took a deep breath before going back inside, and continued beating the shot out of Tamamo for hurting too many at the same time. She will not be forgiven!

But still... Is that truly my wish? If that voice was true than I would have answered yes, that's my wish but that's just me hearing things right? "**Atomodori wa sonzai shimasen...** (_There will be no turning back_)" I squeaked, that was definitely not me hearing things. The echo it made... Not to mention, it uses Orochi's voice! I swear, the night was growing creepier by the second. If I'm not hearing this then, it's real?

"**Anata wa kono negai o shitai to iu koto o kanzen ni kakushin shite imasu ka?** (_Are you completely sure that, you want this wish?_)" it asked again, I joined Mandarin classes dammit! Not Japanese! I could understood what it meant, if only a little but still it could at least spoke to me in English.

Maybe it's just a prank joke, yeah! That's it! It's just a prank! But who's leading the prank? Now, who was my rival in my school? I don't have any, my used to be rivals are now my best friends. Or maybe they're just playing with me? That could be it, ugh... What would Zhuge Liang do in a situation like this? Play along or ignore it?

Being a genius strategist, I doubt he's going to ignore it. So I decided to follow along, even though I don't understood what it said, "Hai, mister voice-who-sounds-like-Orochi" I told it. It seemed to have quiet down a little, for now. I didn't heard anything else so I went back to my game until I hear it said, "**Sore ga anata no negaideareba, watashi wa yorokonde anata ga motomeru nanidarou **(_if that is your wish, then I'd gladly do what you ask_)" as soon as it disappeared-

**_BOOM!_**

Wha - earthquake!? The whole house it shaking! Everything was falling down from the shelves! I didn't know what to so but cower in fear as I hide under my studying table, but something felt odd about the earthquake. I peaked outside to see an evil red and purple glow, _'Whatthe-?'_ He decided to take a risk and went outside... Only to see a city below me

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled out. That was all too déjà vu to me, like the time when Ieyasu's castle... Was being lift towards the sky... I looked up in hope of I was right, to see a giant black hole with red lightnings and an eerie purple aura, _'I cant believe this...'_ I thought, _'I'm being sucked into Orochi's world' _

I ran inside again and went into my bed, I used the tiger-patterned blanket as a shield. I hid under the sheets, hoping that this would just be a nightmare. The trembling stopped, I peeked my head, _'Is it over?'_ I thought as I decided to look around. I went to the balcony again to see... Is that Ueda castle? It certainly looks like it, wait... It's that a reptile? A humanoid creature that looked exactly like, like Orochi's army...

It's a dream... I just know it, either a dream come true or a nightmare I don't know. Alright, since this is a dream might as well just enjoy it. Hold on, was that a paper on top of my playstation? Was that a note of some sort? I picked it up and started to read its content, but I don't understood what it means:

_Limited to 5 characters to bring out and they can't go anywhere else away from the main body, can control themselves but will obey the user only as they don't know what to do. They act as literal breathing puppets, like slaves._

_Have a unique eyeglass to see what they see, have earphones to hear what they hear and have microphone if want to talk but using their own voices and not the users'. Ps3 uses battery, only can stand nonstop until a week before shutting down completely. _

_Battery get from lightning, Orochi-exclusive characters can use lightning so won't be a problem. _

_Buttons / how to control:_

_Basics:_

_Camp mode:_

_X button: to speak to someone, expressions depends on the user's own expression. _

_Left stick: to walk, tilt further to run_

_▽ button: to "look at menu" (if pressed, character will be gone in a flash. Menu options: what to equip, who to use, select character, etc.)_

_□ button: to do an action (pick something up, push, pull, etc)_

_Up/down button: to select an action (pick, pull, push, etc.)_

_Battle mode:_

_□ button: normal attack_

_▽ button: charge attack_

_O button: musou attack_

_X button: jump, mount horse_

_R1 button: special attack_

_L1 button: guard _

_Down button: call horse _

_Up button: call teammates (max of 5 characters like Unlimited mode)_

_R2/L2 button: switch character (in battle mode, cannot change the characters selected)_

_L3 button: awakening / switch character (to those who are the same person is switch and to those who didn't have is awakened. Those who are the same person also entered awakened mode for a short while until musou bar is emptied)_

_R3: toggle map_

_Start button: pause (character will disappear but everything else will go along)_

_Advanced:_

_X, R1: aerial special attack_

_Down button, hold: instantly rode horse_

_□,▽/ □,□,▽ or any combination button: combo attack_

_R3, L3: switch from camp mode to battle mode (character will summon respective weapons and enter battle stance)_

_R2, L2: uses special duo/trio/quartet/quintet attack (some characters have special attacks for themselves. Eg: Orochi and Susano'o, etc)_

_Microphone: use to talk (uses respective character voices)_

_Headphones: use to hear conversation _

_High tech glasses: use to see what character see (limited to only the main body and not the other 4)_

_Note: _

_Dynasty will have DW8 costumes while Samurai will have SW4. Warriors Orochi will be completely the same. _

_Note that new characters will be low leveled_

Does it have something to do with the PS3? It seemed like it, ok then. Maybe I should start by just ignoring the fact that I'm in Orochi's world and play my game again. I switched it on, and I yelled. It attacked me, attacked! It was supposed to be a dead object!? Why could it move like that!? It jumped onto my back and literally attached itself to me!

It was growing black headphones and was placing them on my ears, I tried to took it off but I couldn't! The headphones extended itself again by placing a microphone near my mouth and forming a very futuristic version of some glasses. It was like those glasses from Star Wars, those lines glasses with the helmets and stuff! I tired to take them off of me, but it was literally sticking itself to me! I couldn't get it off me!

I tried pretty much everything I could think if, including turning the on button. Once I pressed that, the machine was glowing! Like it was activated. The futuristic glasses flashed white before I saw what I used to see when I started playing a game. A start menu with the saying "Warriors Orochi X". The background was the picture for Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate, Zhao Yun an Yukimura posing while the rest of the group was at the bottom posing behind the moon

Without knowing what to do next, I pressed the start button. The image disappeared as a menu was now shown. The background was the cutscenes of all of the games, changing constantly after five seconds. I scrolled down the menu option. There was Story Mode, Camp, Options and the last was Collaboration, '_What the hell? Some sort of visual game?_' I asked myself. I took a deep breath before picking Story Mode

As soon has I chose it, I heard the OST from the was phones. It was a DW6 OST for selecting characters, _**Tetsujin Drive**_. Just listening to it makes my blood boil and adrenaline rushing through my veins. I came to a select-a-character screen ala DW8, before a pop-up message appeared saying:

_Welcome to Warriors Orochi X! Once you picked Story Mode, you will be asked to pick FIVE characters as your main team. From there, the characters will give you further instructions on how to play the game. Good luck! _

Ok... All I have to do was pick five characters right? That's simple enough, I looked at the characters. It seemed that there was a very limited selection, everything has six slots only. All five was filled but one was missing. The kingdoms were Dynasty , Samurai, Collaboration and Other. There was another called Cross but all of the slots were completely empty. I picked my favorite, Zhao Yun. Another pop-up message appeared as it said:

_Each character will have costumes, the DLCs are also inserted here. The costumes will effect a certain ability and it will cost a certain cost allies Battle Points of BP for short_

_You will have 500 points at first and it will increase 100 after each battle. Like buying a costume, similarly. If you wasted all of them before you reached the fifth character, they will set it in their most default costume automatically that costed 100 BP. _

Costumes that will effect gameplay? Ok then, I scrolled down Zhao Yun's costume selection. And it does effect the gameplay as I read the packs, many were attack, speed and defense. What caught my eyes was the strikeforce costume:

_DW1 costume: weakest stats 10_

_DW2 costume: second weakest stat 25_

_DW3 costume: uses DW3 move set 40_

_DW4 costume: uses DW4 move set 50_

_DW5 costume: uses DW5 move set 50_

_DW6 costume: uses Renbu system 70_

_DW7 costume: uses DW7 move set 80_

_DW8 costume: uses DW8 move set 100_

_Modern Job (Power Rangers): significantly increase attack power but lowers defense 250_

_Fairy tale (Momotaro): significantly increases defense power but lowers attack 300_

_Modern Job (school student): significantly increase speed powers but lowers defense 350_

_Sangokushi: increases attack and defense but lowers speed due to heavy armor 400_

_Werewolf: increases speed and attack but lowers defense 450_

_Cross (Toukiden): increases defense, attack and speed 500_

_Cross (7up green): drink 7up will get super power up for a period of time 550_

_Cross (7up pink): same as above but the cherry flavor 600_

_Strikeforce: All abilities will be pushed to the limit 1000_

Hm... I really want to have the strikeforce because all of his abilities will be at its peak but I love the Toukiden outfit! Man this was confusing and not to mention the strike force has the most expensive! Oh well, I picked the DW8 costume before I heard a quote in his voice saying, "I fight so that honor may carry the day!"

Right, so this was the same as any other Koei game I've played. Easy, all I need to pick now is the second, third, fourth and fifth. Wow I still have a long was to go before I play the actually thing. Ok second character will be Yukimura obviously! Hopefully he has a less selection for costumes:

_SW1 costume: weakest stats 25_

_SW2 corume: uses SW2 move set 50_

_SW3 costume: uses SW3 move set 70_

_SW4 costume: uses SW4 move set 100_

_Cross: (DW7 Zhao Yun): increase defense and speed 200_

_Alternate SW1 costume: increase attacks and defense but lowers speed due to heavy armor 250_

_Toukiden: significantly increase attack and defense but lowers speed due to heavy armor 300_

_Sengoku no Michi: increase speed and attack 400_

_Pokémon Rank II: fights with a Pokémon 500_

_Sengoku no Arashi: push abilities to its highest 1000_

Arashi outfit... So cool! But so expensive! The arm blade looked so awesome too... Oh well, I picked the SW4 outfit since I wanted to try it out. So the third will be, ooh! Motochika was there too! And Ginchiyo! Of curse I'll pick both of them so that means its already 4, Hm... I need a Dynasty character, or a Collaboration character.

Wait! Lu Lingqi was also there but her level was so low! Level one to be exact. Oh man, it was really hard to choose. Ok, lets just pick Ginchiyo!

_SW2 costume : increase defense 50_

_SW3 costume: uses SW3 move set 100_

_SW4 costume: uses SW4 move set 200_

_Alternate third costume: increase speed and attack but lowers defense due to lack of armor 300_

_Nobunaga no Yabou: increase defense and speed but lowers attack500_

_Pokémon Rank II: fights with a Pokémon 550_

_Crossover (Nuwä): push abilities to its highest 1000_

Well, at least she has less costumes. Somehow the females has less than the males, which was weird. Males were supposed to have less because of the lack of styling and females has more styling than them. Oh well, I picked SW3 version because it looked really cool in my opinion. Ok, which should I pick next, oh it's Sterk! Ok, I'll pick Sterk then. Hopefully he doesn't have too much, I'm guessing he had only at least three

_Atelier Rorona costume: increase speed and defense but lowers attack 50_

_Atelier Totori costume: increase attack and defense 100_

_Atelier Meruri costume: push abilities to highest peak 150_

I stand uncorrected. Ok so I see 100 for Zhao Yun, 100 for Yukimura and 100 for Ginchiyo. I have 500 points in total so 500 - 300= 200. So this was the fourth so that means 200 - 150 = 50. Ok, I ran out of BPs. That means the last character will have the default one. The last will be... Orochi

W01 costume (Serpent King): uses W0 move set 100

W02 (God of Destruction): used WO2 move set 200

WO3 (Shuten Doji): uses WO3 move set 500

Third costume: significantly increase attack but lowers defense 500

Fourth costume: increase dark energies (strengthen magic powers) 400

Original costume (robot): increase attack, defense and speed 600

Original costume (white armor): increase defense and speed but lowers attack 700

WO3U (Yinglong): uses WO3U move set, use light powers 1000

Hydra: push abilities to the limit 5000

Wah... I really wanted to use Yinglong but he's too expensive for now. Hm... That means the one that costs 100 will be default Orochi. But man, Hydra? That would be most awesome, no one can defeat me if I use that giant snake. Ok, another pop-up message appeared.

_Is this your dream team?_

It asked. I pressed select as another one appeared. This time it said

_Alright, the characters you have selected will be your guide on this game. You can select other different characters once you have completed and win a battle. Good luck young soldier_

I heard a sound, it was really weird because it sounded like a computer programming something. I held onto the glasses to see it could move but only upwards, I opened them to see what was that sound... Only to see the characters I selected was right in front of me...

"WAAAAH!" , "Calm down! We're not here to hurt you!" Yukimura said. Yukimura spoke... OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENING HERE!? Orochi sighed before saying something to me, "I thought you wanted to escape reality? That was your wish, right?" Eh? That's true that I wanted to run away from my own reality but being sucked in by a giant black hole to the sky and waking up to see Orochi in front of me was NOT how I envisioned it.

What I had envisioned was similar to that of Persona 4, it's much more calmer than this for god's sake! "But I was thinking the Persona way! Not the 'Lets-Create-A-Black-Hole-Up-The-Sky-And-Suck-In-N ikky's-House!' Way!" I yelled to them. I swear I could see the Serpent King's eyes twitched in annoyance, I'll shut up for now. Besides, it's better to shut up if you don't want a pissed off Serpent King hot on your heels

"Listen" Sterk said, his deep voice and baby face didn't really make me comfortable. He was too serious all the time, "We only granted your wish to escape reality by going into this world, you said so yourself. But we also know that you're not going to last long here so we decided to let you borrow our strengths" he explained. But I didn't really get on how they're going to lend me their strengths

"By using your playstation, you can control us however you wished" Zhao Yun said as he pointed to the playstation on my back. Ah, I see. So that means that the note waste the controls on how to control them, I get it! "Oh! Ok then so that means I have to fight my way to the end?" Everyone nodded. Whoa, having them as subordinates... A total dream come true!

"But how am I going to get back from here?" I asked them. They looked at each other before Ginchiyo said, "Similarly to WO3U, but using the real mystics and not us. You have your own story mode and that's pretty much pick any battles you want to participate in or-" she paused as Orochi said, "-Or you can forge your own path, and not just follow the ones that have already existed"

I nodded in understatement as I thought about it. So that means I could do anything I want! "Wait a sec, I noticed that there are empty slots in the character selections. How can I unlock them?" I asked them. It was Zhao Yun who answered me

"Level us up until we are at level 100, using the reset option to level 300. Battle points can be used to level us up. 1 point equals to 1 level, you currently have 50 BPs. Level up the ones in our respective slots will trigger something special so I suggest you do some battling before you do something"

"A special something?" I asked, oh god we were saying sometimes too much now! Oh not again, I said it again! Ad bow we're saying again all over and over again! Agh! Shut up! "We'll tell you when you actually did it" Yukimura spoke to me. I sighed. I really wanted to know what the special was

Right then, I better hurry up and get this over with. OK! A battle is waiting to be fought! Lets fight!

* * *

Tell me what you think :)

Mans te reasons why I made another Orochi story it's because I still have him inside my head. He deserves to have a second chance dudes. At least pity the guy for wanting death


End file.
